Saving Sodapop
by FairlyGrimm
Summary: Because life is never that simple. Sandy's Point of view. Oneshot.


**A/N:**_ This fic is why I think Sandy lft from her point of view, I almost cried writing some of it so I hope you like it. Reviews are apperciated. -Fairly_**Grimm**

* * *

_**Saving Sodapop**_

"_I was getting to where I could see the truth. Someday I'll be brave enough to speak it." _

||_Fairly_**Grimm||**

Once upon a time I found my Fariytale Prince who was alll but ready to take me away on his white horse and I was ready to take his hand and ride off into the sunset. But nothing seems to be that simple anymore. Does it?

My life was a Fairytale growing up middle class in Tulsa, Oklahoma when it could have been a lot worse. But I wasn't grateful for it and I wish I had been.

I'd had everything in a town of nothing. I had the perfect parent s who let me come and goes as I pleased who loved me everyday even when I gave them every reason not to. I had the perfect friends who saw me through it all, who helped me back up when I was down and friends who gave me a good kick in the ass when I needed the most. But most of all I had the Perfect Boyfriend.

Sodapop Curtis, in my eye's, was god's gift to the world. We spent almost every waking moment together and It didn't take me a week to fall deeply and hopelessly in love with him.

His Golden brown hair, his light green eyes, his light perfect lips, I loved everything about that boy. He was the boy that people would stop on the street to look at he was the odd piece of the puzzle in Tulsa.

Something that beautiful Belonged in a Movie, in Hollywood, anywhere but the East side of Tulsa, working full time at a Gas Station when he was just sixteen.

Sodapop barely had anything he lived in one of the rattiest house I'd ever seen, he wore his older brother's hand-me-down everything. Long sleeve plaid, plain white t-shirts, plain denim jeans. His younger brother Ponyboy and his older brother, Darryl didn't exactly see eye to eye either and when they got into he was always stuck in the middle of it. Not to mention that his parents had passed away in a accident. He had one of the worst home life ever.

But that was the thing about Soda. He didn't care. He acted like he had everything, and it took a hell of a lot to get a smile off that boys face. He was the boy every girl wanted Soc, Greaser and Middle Class alike. And back then I hate to say it but I think it was one of the things I loved best about him. That he was mine. 100%

There was only one thing that I loved more and that was the fact that he loved me. He told me everyday, every hour. I could just look in his eyes and see absolute adoration, pure love.

It was when our love reached the highest peak possibly that the world started to fall apart all around us. Darry had taken Ponyboy to the national track championship in Huston, Texas for a week and Soda had stayed home with me.

Being teenagers yourselves I bet you every penny I have left you know what happened that week.

Life went on and I can remember how close I'd felt to him after that week it seemed like his eyes always shined a little bit brighter, and Soda had said ever since that night that I'd always seemed to be glowing . I would come to hate that word.

It was a week before Soda's brother Ponyboy and a close friend of his had ran away that I found out that I was pregnant.

I think it was only then did I see how perfect my life had been how perfect my life with Sodapop could have been. But I wasn't about to let him ruin his life Darry would probably kick him out on the street if he found out he would probably get fired and back then I knew that Soda would grow to resent me for it.

So I lied. I lied like a dog, I ruined everything we'd ever had with one lie. One lie that I was determined to keep for the rest of my days.

I said the baby wasn't his. The moment I told him that, the look on his face is what will haunt me for the rest of my life. But that stupid good for nothing greaser had to try to go and ruin all of that. I had wanted to cry my eyes out and give up the stupid hair brain lie the second he'd said that he didn't care. That he said that he still loved me, and that he would love the baby.

The second he asked me to marry him anyway.

And to this day I still bawl like a baby when I think about how he'd looked when I'd said I didn't love him anymore.

Then I was gone, My parents shipped me off to Florida to live with my dying grandmother because they couldn't stand to see my face for another second, they didn't know or care who the father was all they knew was that I was a lying sixteen year old girl who'd gotten knocked up.

My perfect friends had wanted nothing to do with me once they found out, so I was alone.

I then grew to love the Grandmother I had never meet, and she seemed to love me back just as much despite my situation. Renee Hilton had made me the person I am today she opened my eyes to the real world.

By that time I'd grown used to life in Florida, the hot weather, the sandy beaches, I had even gotten used to the swollen ankles and the growing bump on my abdomen.

But then the letter came and my heart ripped all over again I'd wanted to read it but my grandmother had insisted that if I wanted to keep the secret from him I couldn't she knew I would crack.

That I would g back to Tulsa the second I read it get down on my hands and knees and beg for him to take me back.

I returned the letter unopened and I never heard from Sodapop again.

Renee, of course had helped me threw the first couple of years after the baby was born the best she could. Even when I moved out of the house she never denied me help when I needed it.

Then two days after my 21 birthday my grandmother died of a heart attack.

So know after all of this time it was just me. Me and my little sunshine.

Kandi Renee Curtis.

I've grown up a lot since Renee died all those years ago. I am know 30 and Kandi is 14.

It's crazy how much her and Soda have alike. She has his personality, his golden brown hair. It seems the only thing she got from me where my light blue eye's and my fatal flaw.

My stubbornness.

It seems nowadays all she want to talk about is her father. What was his name? Where's he from? Did he have any brothers or sisters? Did she look like him?

But I still refuse to tell her saying when the time comes.

But on a totally unrelated subjected I told her just yesterday that we were in fact two days moving. Across the country in fact. And being the stubborn child she is I suspect I'm going to pack her bags for her considering she wont even say the words Tulsa, Oklahoma.


End file.
